


Wish I Were

by yesungswh0re



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesungswh0re/pseuds/yesungswh0re
Summary: AU based off of the song "Heather" by Conan GrayKyuhyun watches the mesmerized look in Jongwoon's eyes. The way he stared at her, drinking up the soft smile adorning her face. Her sweet laugh filled the room but fell deaf on Kyuhyun's ears."God, Kyu she's..""Perfect, right?"
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Now our holding hands feel numb

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is inspired by the song Heather by Conan Gray! Please listen it's actually so beautiful and heart wrenching, it'll also be good so y'all can get a feel for what this is gonna be about lol. I recently read a taekook fic by the user bbychalk's "HEATHER" and I got to writing! So all props to them :) 
> 
> Literally no one asked for this and coincidentally I'm actually one of 15 yehae whores LMAO but with all of the recent promotions for K.R.Y. (stream When We Were Us) my thoughts are consumed by yekyu and yekyu only. It's based in the Devil era. 
> 
> the title of this chapter is a lyric from the video: Parallel Lines (평행선) - Yesung (예성) [HAN/ROM/ENG COLOR CODED LYRICS] on youtube! best song from yesung's pink magic album imo and this work is deeply inspired by this song as well so give it a listen!
> 
> so yep enjoy! feel free to leave behind any comments, criticism, and maybe some ideas you'd like to see from this work in the future? 
> 
> Disclaimer: of course I do not own any of the Super Junior members or the songs mentioned/referenced in this work. this is fanFICTION and all for fun. this is not at all a depiction of real events that happened to the characters in this story, thank you.

Kyuhyun brings a trembling wrist up to his face, the condensation from his breath against the frigid December weather fogging up the glass to his watch. The walk from the dorm to the cafe felt twice as long, his feet dragging behind him. His fingers aching as he tries to keep from losing the feeling in them, clenching and unclenching his fists. 

Upon reaching the cafe, he uses the remains of his energy to push the door open. The enticing aroma of fresh coffee and baked goods nearly brought tears to his eyes. He made his way to the furthest table, dropping onto the chair. 

Despite the distance between himself and the entrance to the cafe, the constant swinging of the door with guests brought strong gusts of wind biting at his reddening cheeks. The waitress had already come by to take his order but he declined smoothly. Not while the seat across him remained empty. 

He kept to himself, eyes shut and humming softly under his breath along to the tunes playing in his surroundings. His thoughts interrupted by a familiar pair of small hands wrapping around his own. 

“Ah, Kyuhyun-ah, how many times does hyung have to tell you to dress warm, your hands are practically frozen,” the deep sigh contradicting the smile Kyuhyun can hear in the other’s words. 

Kyuhyun looks up to see dark eyes staring back at him. His hands slowly warming up against the heat of the other’s skin.

“Yah, Jongwoon hyung. It’s only because you decided to arrive almost an hour later than you should’ve,” he pouted playfully, returning the tight grip the other has in a subtle attempt to calm his trembling fingers.

Jongwoon frowned at that, seeing right through him, “Hyung’s sorry, Kyu. I had to drop by Jongjin’s earlier and the traffic-“ he cuts himself off and sighs, gently removing his hands and strips off the light pink sweater he wore under his thick jacket. “Here, take it before you get hypothermia.”

Kyuhyun gaped at the bundle of fabric Jongwoon was offering, “But, hyung-“

“No ‘buts’, Kyu.” He quickly retorted. Kyuhyun sighs and pulls the sweater over his considerably larger frame, thankfully Jongwoon’s love for oversized clothing allowed the sweater to fit him almost perfectly. A soft moan falls from Kyuhyun’s lips as the warm material encases him. However, his bliss is cut short.

“Wow.” Jongwoon giggles so softly, Kyuhyun nearly didn’t catch it. 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widen in realization of how dirty it sounded and is about to spill out an awkward apology to move past this topic when Jongwoon grabs at his hands once again. There’s a fond look on Jongwoon’s face. 

“It looks even better on you than on me, Kyu.” 

Kyuhyun’s breath catches in his throat, the scent of Jongwoon’s sweater blinding the rest of his senses. The comfortable warmth rapidly becomes overwhelming. He feels his cheeks burning, no doubt reddening them even further than before he stepped into the cafe. 

“Hyung, I..” he swallows. “Thank you.”


	2. I wish I would fall asleep forever like this

The shoot ends smoothly, each member bowing to each staff member in gratitude. Preparing for their 10th year anniversary and comeback only induced more stress on the members, especially Jongwoon, trying to bounce back into his schedule after almost 2 years. He lays his aching body across a couch in the dressing room, his hands pressed against his temple and eyes shut tight.

“Yah, Yesex!” Heechul chirps across the room, “Get your lazy ass up, we’re celebrating tonight!”

Jongwoon groans, the others shooting over sympathetic looks. Forcing himself out of his short-lived rest, he sits up to Kyuhyun’s large doe eyes locking with his own. Jongwoon can sense the worry off his dongsaeng’s gaze, a small smile finding its way across his lips.

“Alright hyung,” he sighs, throwing on his jacket and a face mask. He wraps his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders and ventures out. 

*~*~*

They find themselves at their usual spot, Heechul and Hyukjae currently in the middle of teasing Jungsoo to oblivion. Kyuhyun held onto his chest, trying to contain the laughter ripping out of his body. The glass of soju he was nursing nearly spills over his lap from Donghae’s physical outbursts.

Jongwoon’s resonant laughter pauses, causing Kyuhyun to look over to the man beside him. His hyung uncharacteristically matched the amount of drinks he had tonight with Kyuhyun.

“Hyung..?” his soft voice going unnoticed as Jongwoon’s dazed look remained fixated away from the group. “Hey? You okay?”

A couple seconds pass until Jongwoon finally tears his eyes away and turns to Kyuhyun. He runs his fingers through his hair with a sheepish grin plastered on his face, “Ah Kyuhyun? Sorry, I didn’t catch that. What’re they bullying hyung for now?” 

Kyuhyun squints at that, but decides to roll with it anyway, turning everyone else’s attention on to Jongwoon instead for his inability to hold his liquor. 

*~*~*

A few hours in and Kyuhyun’s so far gone, the only reason he’s still upright depends on Donghae’s shoulder.

He feels the warm body to his left shift. No longer trying to drown out his surroundings, hears Ryeowook slurring some encouraging words and cracking open another bottle of soju. 

“Finally hyung, now go!” Ryeowook boasts, slapping Jongwoon’s back, “I can’t handle another second of your ogling, you got this!”

With a deep inhale, Jongwoon jumps to his feet and his way to the other side of the club. He stops at the bar, taking one of the empty seats. 

“No fucking way.” Hyukjae groans, pulling his wallet out and hands a couple thousand won to a grinning Donghae. Their table erupts with hoots and more shots. 

Kyuhyun blinks, trying to make out who the blurry figure Jongwoon was talking to that could’ve caused this much of a commotion. His eyes widen, taking in the view. 

An angel. 

One of the most beautiful women he has ever seen is perched on the bar stool across from Jongwoon. He sees her curl up laughing, a dainty hand gently clasps onto Jongwoon’s. She looks ethereal. 

“God.” 

Kyuhyun takes his eyes off of the scene and glances at Heechul, who had just returned from the restroom, taking the empty spot beside him. 

His hyung nods towards the pair, “What a sight for sore eyes,” the corner of his lips quirking up into a smirk. 

Kyuhyun can only hum in response, the rest falling back into their conversations. He weakly joins in on the teasing, missing the knowing look Jungsoo sends him and takes another sip from his glass. He’s sober now. 

*~*~*

The car ride back to the dorm was borderline painful. 

Kyuhyun forgot his agreement with Jongwoon at the shoot hours ago to have the elder sleepover at his. His wasted hyung draped over his shoulder in the back of the van. Despite the amount of liquor he downed - he normally prides himself for being such a heavyweight drinker, it’s truly a gift and a curse - Kyuhyun finds himself unable to submit himself to it. 

He’s so confused. They were celebrating tonight and he had an amazing time with his members, finally being able to relax. However, he can’t shake the sinking feeling in his chest. 

*~*~*

“Alright hyung there you go,” he huffs, dragging a giggly Jongwoon onto the bed in the spare room. It’s a rare sight, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile at his hyung being this laid back. He sat at the edge of the bed for a moment, unable to take his eyes off the smug look on Jongwoon’s face.

He stands up to leave for his own room when Jongwoon takes a hold of his wrist, pulling him to his chest. The quickness of the motion induces a dizziness that makes Kyuhyun feel the effects of the alcohol again, allowing his head to rest on Jongwoon’s shoulder. 

The closeness of their position then dawns upon him. He pushes against his chest lightly to sit back up, but Jongwoon wraps his arms around Kyuhyun, keeping his dongsaeng on his chest. One of Jongwoon’s hands softly placed against the nape of his neck and the other slowly running up and down his back. 

Kyuhyun gaped at the other, trying to ignore the blood rushing to his cheeks. Jongwoon looks back at him, half-lidded and lips parted. He lifts his head up towards Kyuhyun’s ear, lips brushing against his jaw.

“Yah hyung! What are you-“

“Kyu-ah,” he slurs, the hoarseness to his voice sending shivers down Kyuhyun’s spine. “Stay with your hyung tonight?”

Every gentle stroke turning the skin under the thin material of his t-shirt into jelly. Kyuhyun freezes, his complaints falling short as he nods weakly. This prompts a smile from the elder, whispering an array of praises into Kyuhyun’s ear.

“Hm, Kyuhyun-ah. My sweet dongsaeng. Don’t tell the others, but you’re hyung’s favourite-” he pauses and chuckles, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin of Kyuhyun’s neck, “even though you can be such a brat sometimes.”

He places a soft kiss against the younger’s burning neck before his head falls back onto the pillow. He tightens his grip once more and stills on Kyuhyun’s waist.

Kyuhyun finally lets out the breath he had unintentionally held in, staring at Jongwoon’s sleeping face. His hyung’s behaviour hadn’t been too out of the ordinary, yet he could hear his heart pounding.

Eventually calming his nerves, Kyuhyun closes his eyes, wondering when the sunken feeling he had in his chest earlier disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based off of lyrics from "In My Dream (잠들고 싶어)" by Super Junior. I almost cried listening to this song the first time it's so good y'all need listen to it if you haven't.
> 
> anyway that's the second chapter up :) hope y'all liked it!


End file.
